This invention relates to a holder within which fishing leaders can be held in an orderly and protected fashion, and can be readily removed from the holder when required.
When fishing with flies or lures, it is normal for the fishermen to carry, as well as a supply of flies and lures, a number of leaders which can be of different lengths and of different weights to suit the type of fly or lure being used. In order to carry the leaders without them becoming entangled and knotted, there are various known items for storing the leaders, these consisting of tube holders of various types within which the leaders are stretched between springs. Such holders, while being adequate for holding the lures in a manner which prevents tangling of them, are, however, awkward to manipulate due to the tension created by the springs. This problem is more pronounced due to the fact that the fisherman's hands will be wet and the leader will be slippery to hold and, furthermore, even on a warm day, the wet hands will be cold and manipulation of a leader, which is in a holder having leader holding springs, is difficult.
There is, therefore, a need for a fishing leader holder which is both easy to use, even under adverse climatic conditions, and yet is capable of storing leaders in an unravelled and neat condition.